Paging Dr Lopez
by UnholyBrittana
Summary: Santana has a busy life. She never really wanted to invest time into a relationship when she could be, well, sleeping. Until she meets a hardcore blonde chick that is. Brittana Femme Slash. The rest is up to you. Give it a shot. T for swearing; M for future chapters. -UPDATED-


Chapter One: Introducing Me

**A/N**: Hey guys, new story. Yeah, it's been a while. But as a new and improved writer, I'll be starting this up to make THE BEST ROMANCE NOVEL EVER. I'm talking 50 Shades of Grey epic here people. Haven't read it? Go read it. I dare you. Anyway, I hope you like it, review, shameless self-publicizing, blah blah blah. Follow my twitter aka UnholyBrittana, and my tumblr aka UnholyBrittanaFanfic for more.

**Also**, this story is very audience approval generated, so tell me what couples you want to see. I may write in Brittany's POV too. It could also be seen as based loosely off GA, sooo... It's not.

**AGAIN**, this story is seriously up to whatever you want. When/How Brittany comes in will depend on you. Will try to update once a week.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

* * *

Santana's POV

* * *

With a pounding headache, I rolled out of bed.

"Why did you want this? What normal human being chooses this kind of lifestyle?" I sigh dramatically to myself. I am totally losing my mind. For the past 3 years, this has been my life. Worshiping coffee like God himself, five minute naps per multiple days, working weekends as often as weekdays, it has all become part of my routine. But as a medical student, I had known what I was getting myself into the second I sent the application. And here I am, two years after my internship, a surgeon to what could possibly be the most prestigious hospital in the nation. But that's irrelevant, I need to get ready for work.

**XxX**

A few minutes later (when you're part of the medical field, you learn to become presentable within a matter of seconds), I'm walking to work, a block away from my shared apartment. Both my roommates were already gone, proving that I was behind schedual. That's ok though, I'm going to see them later. Upon arrival, I go to the locker rooms, turn in my winter coat in favor of my scrubs, and get my clip board full of surgeries I'm scrubbing in for the day. Damn, two surgeries and ER duty? Heh, duty. But anyway, damn. That's going to take a while. Best gets my coffee in now.

I travel calmly and with the Lopez confidence I've had since birth. Some say it's so overwhelming, my patients leave the hospital with an usurped level of dignity. Impressive, no? I know. And I'm modest. I have it all. Oh, right, back to coffee. So I get my usual, and prepare to sink into bli-

"Hey Satan," smirks my roommate and best friend, Quinn Fabray. That girl, she'll be the death of me. Best friends since high school, we immediately clicked because of our mutual desire to succeed. That, and that we were the only lesbians out in our school district. Oh yeah, I'm gay. Whoop de doo.

"A pleasure as always Quinn, great to see you. Really, I'm quite suprised, I thought you'd be home because, obviously, you're PMSing and breaking out," raising my voice as I state the untrue message to the surrounding staff. Quinn smacks my arm as I laugh at my cruel joke, she's always been worried by other people's opinions of her.

"Ahh, Santana, you are so funny," Quinn over-enthusiastically giggles, bubblegum smile perfectly in place, "really, it's cute that you cover up the fact that you haven't gotten any in months with your charming jokes that are simply shovemesidewaysandrapeme FUNNY." Ok, now this was getting creepy. I pull her to the side and tell her to chill her tits. Speaking of tits, I should probably go over Quinny's and I's history. Basically, once upon a time, we got naked together, some feelings were developed, I totally freaked her out, she ran like a bitch, shit got real, shit got awkward, and shit hit the fan. After a while, we started to miss each others company and things just fell into place. Some people have soul mates; others were just meant to be best friends.

**XxX**

After hanging out with Quinn in the break room for a bit, we parted ways and headed to our first assignments, mine being a femer bone graft. Osteosurgeons will never admit this, but we by far have the most enthusiasm when it comes to cutting stuff up. It even makes me tingly. Strange but awesome. As I head for my patients room to let them know what's going to happen, I run head first into what feels like a brick wall.

Shoving the man aside, I curse, "damn it Noah, why can't you watch where you're going? Some people have work to do instead of just feeling up some old hag's tits."

"Hey! Don't hate. Some very young, attractive ladies come in from time to time, and as their doctor, it's critical that I get their number incase something happens. That I use the numbers to arrange a few dates is another thing altogether," reveals Noah in a seemingly practiced speech. Noah, formally known as Puck from his 'party' days (which are apparently 'over'), is a close friend of mine and also my other roommate. God, my roommates are both obnoxious. But yes, Noah lives with Quinn and I, however it's hard to call it living when the boy spends more time 'checking on' his clients then in the place. As you can probably guess, Noah is a plastic surgeon, "only for the face and breasts because he's classy", or so he says. And as much as it pains me to admit, Noah could very well be the best in the nation at what he does. Being friends since freshman year of college, Noah and I started out hating each other's guts, quite a different story from Quinn's and I's. But gradually, the player smirk becomes a genuine smile, and the 'bad ass' exterior melts away to reveal a loyal and humble friend that will forever try to get into your pants.

"Sanny, why are you late?" coos Noah in an annoyingly superior tone. Another thing; He never shuts up.

"Because some genius thought it's be amazing to get drinks at 3 in the morning, right after work," unabashedly hinting towards to culprit.

"Fine, be a loser. I don't need you," Noah announced whilst walking away. The boy has no dignity. I return to the task at hand; Bone graft. After filling the twenty three year old male patient who wouldn't take his eyes off my rambunctious twins, I tell the nurses to prepare Operating Room F for the procedure.

**XxX**

I head over to the operating room once the nurses give me the OK, and get clean as the perv of a patient is sedated. A few hours later, and the operation went off without a hitch, naturally. I'm freaking awesome. But as awesome as I am, I only have twenty minutes before my next assignment, so after hurriedly telling the creep about his new leg, I collect Quinn and we head out to grab a bite to eat.

"And I'm once again reminded of my supreme badassery of operating skills," I gloat, much to the displeasure of my roommate.

"Don't be a brat about it!"

"Woah, don't hate! I'm just happy is all, I'm allowed to be happy, aren't I?"

She sighs, "yeah, you're allowed." Quinn is acting really serious, it's kinda freaking me out. I want to be a good friend and ask, but the bitch side of me, Snix as I like to call her, isn't in the mood for a depressingly serious conversation. Internal debate time; Be the good friend? Or be Santana. Urgh, Quinn, if I didn't love you so damn much.

"Alright, what's wro-"

"GUYS, guess what. Go on, guess," interrupts Sam. Sam has the largest mouth in the world. Trouty mouth, salamander lips, one time I even told him to suck a baby's head. That's Snix for you. That bitch. Oh, right, Sam. Basically, he's a more bearable, baby doctor version of Noah, who he's in some kind of gay bromance with. It'd be cute really, if they didn't laugh over each others farts and whatever. Boys, I'll never get them. I roll my eyes.

"Sam, I love you. No, wait, that was a lie. I don't, your large mouth gives me nightmares of giant baby heads coming to the earth and demanding that humans have their heads sucked as puishment for your crimanally large mouth. But anyway, Quinn and I are having a conversation, so move along please, afores I end you," I threaten. Whoops, channeled a little Snix there. And I'm proud.

There's a stunned silence.

"Ok. Love you too, Santana. Say hi to Snix for me." Damn that boy, he knows me too well.

"Santana, your melons? Yeah, they need to be chilled," Quinn semi-whispers before turning to Sam smiling, "sit down! Come join us. S was just being obnoxious as always." I frown.

"What is that supposed to me-"

"So Sam, what's been going on? What'd you need to tell us?" I am so sick of being interrupted.

"Well! So, you know how Mercedes was given that crazy case?" Quinn and I nod. It's all the baby people have been talking about. Basically, the Famous Dr. Jones has been watching over this teenager who has a rare condition where she progressively becomes infertile because of some kind of screw up in her fallopian tubes or something. I don't know, I hated biology. Anyway, as if that didn't suck (does it really though?), get this: she's pregnant. Yes, against all odds, this chick manages to get herself knocked up, while her body is in the process of rejecting any baby making. Crazy.

"So," Sam continues, "she went into emergency labor today, and-"

"What?!" Quinn shouts, having been emotionally connected to the girl. You see, prior to seeing the (gay) light, Quinn got herself preggers. But that's a story for another time. "That's gotta be at least 12 weeks too early."

"Right?!" he yelps, overenthusiastically. That kid loves his job way too much. "15 weeks too early infact! Babies born that early have like, a 27 percent chance of survival, just through the actual birthing process, let alone with a menopausal mother! But anyway, Merc got that kid out of there and-"

"Boy or girl?" Quinn demands.

Sam smiles softly, "A beautiful baby girl." Cue moment.

"But there was blood everywhere, like it was so gross some new nurse dude barfed!" And Sam ruined it.

I sigh, "ok, gross. Like, too much information there honeys. No me gusta. And also, what happened to the damn baby?"

"She's in as good heath as a baby her age can be," he finishes with a subtle hint of pure happiness in his eye. He has his moments. The rest of lunch goes as normal, with lots of joking, eating lightly to avoid puking, and drinking too much coffee.

**XxX**

We walk back together until we part ways to go to our individual floors, Sam and Quinn leaving together. Those two could be damn siblings if you didn't know any better. Which reminds me, why was Quinn acting so serious? Note to self; Investigate. I turn the corner to get to the staff when, yet again, I run straight into Noah. If Quinn isn't, Noah will be my untimely death. I guess I should stop living with them then, huh?

"Seriously Noah? Again? Are you that self obsessed that you can't see anyone else?" I mutter mostly to myself.

"Satan!" God, I hate that nickname. "Just the girl I wanted to see!" I groan internally, this was never good.

"Well, you are looking at me now, so what?" I snap lightly, trying to hold my strict glare but failing because of his ridiculous grin.

"Will? He died!" Noah announces. My jaw drops. Oh my god. About goddamn time. Let me tell you about will, ok? Don't rush into this thinking I'm evil because I'm happy another human being died. Oh no, I actually hate it, hence the title of Dr. Lopez. But Will? That man, he is- excuse me, was, the most sexist, arrogant, self absorbed bigot the world may ever have seen. I mean, this guy cheated on his wife, then has the nerve to put all the blame on her after Terri spent years trying to make it work. Then he cheated on his formerly virgin girlfriend, Emma, with some different chick, and expect to get away with it all because he has some pipes. So he can sing, big deal. News flash, we work at a hospital; singing 'You Are My Sunshine' around a deceased persons family? It's just wrong. Not to mention the old fart tried to touch my ass as many times as I drink coffee.

"Are you joking? Don't screw with me Noah," I warn. If Will really was dead, that meant a job opening as Chief of Trauma, which happens to lead the ER and Neuro Surgery departments. Aka, my department.

"Cross my heart," he confirms with a grin, "not sure of the details, but Sue just made the announcement herself." I exhale the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Do you know...?" I trail off, unsure if I want to know the answer.

Noah shakes his head, already on the move to his patient, "I guess we'll see!" He calls out over his shoulder.

Damn, these next few days just became a helluva lot more important. With a renewed sense of reason, I stride powerfully to my next appointment, the second surgery. While the last guy was some dude I hope to never see again, this next applicant is someone I've grown to looking forward to seeing. Charming and funny, she has become the highlight of my day, in a professional manner of course. It doesn't hurt that she's drop dead gorgeous, with the shiniest mane of blonde hair. Speaking of which, I need to see her to tell her the good news anyway. Just the thought makes me smile.

* * *

**A/N**: Was it good? Who is this mystery girl? Is it Brittany? You tell me :P And who's this new Chief? Maybe THAT'S Brittany.


End file.
